The Untold Story
by Britbratz
Summary: Katherine Pierce was kidnapped by Eric when she was human and he made her his. This is the untold story of Katherine's human life and what really made her into the woman she is today. Who was her actual true love. Dead or Alive Eric wants her back
1. Please Dont

_Katherine Pierce was kidnapped by Eric when she was human and he made her his. This is the untold story of Katherine's human life and what really made her into the woman she is today. Who was her actual true love. Dead or Alive Eric wants her back to teach her a lesson!_

**A/N: I do not own anything….Some material may not be one hundred percent correct but there is a reason for it . Also their may be rape, lemons, abuse, and a love story..**

Katherine Petrova just gave birth to a healthy baby girl the night before. She still was laying on her bed with her dark brown hair spread across her pillow while tears fell from her eyes. She wanted out of this nightmare and the only way she could think of is to run. Katherine was waiting until her parents were sleeping before she quickly pulled on her best dress. It was a long sleeve baby blue dress that was tight around the torso area, and was huge at the bottom.

Once she was fully dressed she took off running hoping not to be seen. As she ran the cold wind stung her face which also made her lungs hurt from the cold air. Her lower lip was shaking since it was freezing outside, she had forgot to grab a coat. She had finally entered the woods and she let herself lean against a tree to catch her breath. Little did she know that two men stood not far from her. One looked like a young teenager with tattoos around his neck, while the other one had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and his looks were remarkable.

Katherine's breathing started to slow down, she strained her ears trying to see if she could hear a noise. CRACK. Was what she heard, she quickly stood up getting ready to run, she turned her head to check to make sure she was not being followed, once her head return to look in front of her she let out a scream. Their stood a man whom toward over her, his piercing blue eyes narrowed on her dark brown ones.

Katherine's heart was racing in her chest she did not know who he was her eyes were full of fear. She thought she was scared when she seen him standing their but what made her nearly faint was when she seen fangs pop from his mouth. Katherine turned around and started to run back home, she could have sworn she heard him let out a dry chuckle. She then ran into a teen boy who did not wear a shirt, she seen his tattoos around his neck and he also had fangs. Katherine fell to the ground in fear of both men and started to weep.

"Eric don't play with your food" the teen boy told Eric. Eric sped toward the crying Katherine, he pulled her up by her neck and Katherine used all her might to slap him across his face. He pinned her quickly to the tree "I like them scared Godric…makes the blood sweeter" he hissed at Katherine making her terrified even more.

"Ple-please let me go" Katherine cried out. Eric and Godric both laughed at her. Eric moved her long dark brown hair, her neck was is full view.

"Why would I do that" Eric asked with a smirk. Katherine looked up into Eric's eyes she did not know what to say to the creature who was pinning her against the tree. He leaned forward to where his face was near hers. His eyes felt like an enchantment to her.

"Are you scared" Eric asked in a calm voice. She did not know what came over her but the words slipped out her mouth as if she was forced.

"Yes" she said calmly her eyes were still locked on Eric's. Godric laughed at the girl.

Eric's nose touched her neck he was smelling her blood, his fangs pierced into her flesh slowly. He waited until she screamed in pain before he went deeper. Katherine never felt something like this before that she tried to pull his hair to make him move. He did not budge but just pulled her hair making her weep more while he drunk her blood. Katherine started to feel weak, the whole world started to spin. She blacked out.

Eric stopped feeding from her to make sure she would not die, he turned toward Godric "I love her blood" he said as he licked where his fangs were inserted in her neck. Godric rose a brow at Eric.

Eric picked up the passed at Katherine "I want to keep her as a little pet…you had one for a while before it killed itself so I will keep this one until I get bored with it" he walked toward Godric licking his lips to clean off the blood.

###########################################

Katherine woke up she thought it was all a dream, her eyes were still closed but she could tell she was on a soft bed. Her head was pounding with pain she touched her head gently. Her eyes started to open but all she could see was black, she must be in her room she thought. Katherine sat up in the bed happy that she was home, she placed her feet on the ground. Katherine headed in the direction she thought would have been the door to enter the rest of her house at home. Instead she touched a wall, she started to panic and try to feel for a door.

The light was quickly turned on by Eric who stood in the door way tilting his head watching her with a wicked smile. The light made her shut her eyes since her head was killing her.

"My little pet" Eric said as he walked toward Katherine who was now leaning against the wall she thought was a door.

"I'm not a pet…I'm a human being" Katherine said with narrow eyes, she was terrified of the creature in front of her but she did have dignity. Eric chuckled as he slowly placed his hands around her neck. Katherine could feel the cold coming from his body as he gripped her neck, she felt her feet leave the floor as he held her up to his level by the neck.

"You are my pet…because you are MINE" he hissed at her. Katherine didn't like what she heard so she kicked him with all her might in the stomach, she hoped it would hurt him. Instead he tightened the grip on her neck making it hard to breath.

"Does my pet not respect me" Eric growled as he threw her on the bed she woke up in. Katherine touched her neck as she hurried and sat up looking at the man. He sped to her his eyes locked upon hers. She felt the enchantment again, his eyes were now making her body relaxed.

"Do you respect me" Eric asked calmly. Katherine did not want to answer but again she felt like the words were pulled out her throat.

"No…I hate you" she said calmly. Eric let out a chuckle while his eyes filled with anger. "Kiss me" he ordered while his eyes still locked on hers. Katherine did not want her body to move but she could feel it going closer to him without her will. Her lips touched his, she could feel the cold upon his lips. Everything about him was cold to Katherine. She slowly started to kiss him, Eric pulled her closer to him. He slipped a hand under her dress rubbing her thighs. Katherine did not move but continued to kiss him like she was ordered. Eric was growing hard in the pelvic area, until the door swung open. Their stood Godric.

"Having fun Eric" Godric asked as he leaned against the door way with a smile. Eric moved away from Katherine's lips and dropped the glamour. His hand was still under her dress on her thigh, she did not know what made her kiss him nor why she felt like a puppet. She tried to move away but Eric squeezed her thigh making her fight back a whimper, and he added some weight to where she was unable to move.

"I was a little" Eric replied smugly. One of his fingers rubbed her soft thigh softly, she just stayed still trying to plan what to do since she knew he was a lot stronger.

Godric laughed "Well I thought you would not glamour her since you wanted her blood to be sweet from fear" he said as he walked in the room and sat on the other side of the bed. Katherine realized that he was using some type of magic to make her body obey him, and she also noticed that both men trapped her from leaving the bed.

"I just wanted our first kiss to be good since I know the rest will not be well" Eric replied as he touched Katherine's cheek with his other hand that was not on her thigh. She moved her face quickly and bit his hand as hard as she could, she even noticed she drew a bit of blood and she spat it directly in Eric's face. Both men's fangs were fully out and their eyes narrowed on her, she quickly climbed over Eric. He grabbed her dress ripping some of it off since she ran straight to the door. Godric sped to her which made her let out a small shriek.

"You will not disrespect your owner that is my progeny" he growled. Katherine could feel Eric behind her looking down at her. He stepped closer to her that made her push against Godric's chest. She was literally trapped between two muscular, ice cold bodies. Eric moved her hair away from her neck and he moved her head to where her neck was titled to his liking.

"You disobeyed me pet" he hissed as his mouth gently kissed Katherine's neck, she whimpered from fright. His fangs pierced her neck harder then last time making her cry out in pain. Eric loved when she cried or screamed as he ate, the blood tasted so much better. He did not make her faint like last time, once he was done he picked up Katherine and tossed her on the bed. Eric looked at Godric with a smirk.

"Shall we go finish our business" he asked without looking at Katherine whom was curled up in a ball touching the spot Eric drew blood from. Godric nodded. Both men sped away leaving Katherine alone. She noticed they had locked the door, then her eyes fell upon the window that was near the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she walked toward it, she had a gut feeling it was locked but she used all her strength to open it.

It made a noise as it slowly opened. Katherine looked at her dress which was torn on her shoulder part and the skirts at the bottom were messy and ripped. She took a deep breath as she placed her hands on the board in front of the window, she picked up her weight as she stuck her head out the window. She noticed once she looked down that she was not far from the ground, a small smile appeared on her face. Katherine squeezed herself through the window that was opened only halfway. Once she was out she noticed her hair had dried blood in but it did not stop her from running. Katherine's hair was blown back as she ran, she had to lift up her dress for she would not trip from running.

Katherine came upon a small village she noticed that people were starring at her since she was wearing torn clothes and was unknown. She didn't know where to go that she leaned against a small house and sat on the ground crying. She noticed she was far away from home and she wished she would have never ran away. An old woman was standing near her.

"Are you ok child" she asked with concern. Katherine looked up at the woman and slowly stood up "Yes ma'am" she replied looking down at the ground.

"How old are you, what happened to your clothes…come inside child" The old woman grabbed Katherine's small hand and led her to the inside of her home.

"I'm seventeen, and" Katherine didn't know what to tell her about her clothes. "Men were attacking me" was all she could say. The old woman looked at Katherine with concern.

"Where are your parents" she asked her while she sat Katherine at her small wooden table. Katherine looked down at her hands " I was kidnapped, I'm from Bulgaria" Katherine said the place she was from with great dignity.

The old woman looked down at the ground "You were taken far away…this is not Bulgaria child but Austria." Katherine started to get worried she never been this far away from home, she wondered where they were taking her and why he called her Pet. The old woman fixed Katherine a bowl of warm soup and placed it in front of her. Katherine started to eat slowly since she was starving she knew if she rushed it that she would get sick.

"Thank you" Katherine said with a smile. The old woman smiled "The name is Pierce" the woman said before she took a bite of the bread. Katherine noticed that the lady was old but her hair was white as snow and it was obvious that she was a great beauty when she was younger.

"Katherine" Katherine replied with a smile. Peirce smiled "Well Katherine you're a beautiful woman. I bet your father and mother are worried sick" she said softly. Katherine nodded. "I think they are" she let out a yawn since it was so late at night. Peirce stood up "I have a spare bedroom if you want to sleep." Katherine nodded "I thank you so much for your kindness."

Peirce smiled and led the way to the back room. Katherine left the door opened as she changed into a white gown that Peirce had loan her. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed thinking. Her mind went at ease, she felt like she finally escaped the horrible man Eric. All she had to do now was find her way home. She also knew if she would run into the men again she would fight like her father taught her. Katherine drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Please Help Me

_Katherine Pierce was kidnapped by Eric when she was human and he made her his. This is the untold story of Katherine's human life and what really made her into the woman she is today. Who was her actual true love. Dead or Alive Eric wants her back to teach her a lesson!_

**A/N: I do not own anything….Some material may not be one hundred percent correct but there is a reason for it **

Katherine woke up the mid afternoon the next day, The sun was beating on her skin when she opened her eyes. She quickly got out the bed and made it as it was before she slept in it. Katherine walked out the room and headed down the small hallway until she was standing in the kitchen. Pierce was washing dishes as she hummed a small tune.

"Do you need me to help" Katherine asked politely. Pierce turned around with a sweet smile "No dear, but thank you for asking."

Katherine walked over to the same chair she sat in last night, she wondered if her mother and father were looking for her. "Do you know if there is a way to travel back to my area" Katherine asked hoping she would say yes. To her great pleasure the woman nodded "Yes but they do not leave until tonight. But why don't you just stay one more night."

Katherine thought about it and she realized that it would be for the best just incase the creatures were still on the hunt for her. She walked toward the door outside and wondered if they were hiding in the shadows, the sun was bright and melting the snow away slowly.

Katherine turned toward the woman and she noticed that she was acting odd. She did not want to admit it but everything she told Katherine sounded like she rehearsed it. Katherine walked toward Pierce "Is something wrong" she asked the older woman. Pierce did not stop washing the same glass she been washing since Katherine first walked in the room, her glossy eyes looked at Katherine. "No my dear" she said with a smile before she looked back at the glass.

Katherine noticed her eyes were glossy but she thought maybe it was because of the woman's age. She headed toward the sitting area and picked up a book and started to read.

Night fall had came quickly and Katherine was almost finished the book she had been reading. Pierce had walked toward the sitting room and sat in front of Katherine not looking at her but at the ground. Katherine was intrigued by the book that she was startled when it was ripped out her hand. But what made her fall out the chair was not the book being ripped out her hand but who done it. Their stood the tall blonde hair creature, Eric.

He laughed at her for falling over "Why did you run Pet, I was thinking about being nice to you" he said with no emotion. Katherine quickly stood up and looked at Pierce "Do you know him" she whispered with fright. The woman never answered. Eric walked toward Pierce and lifted the old woman's chin "You are done" he said calmly. Pierce snapped back into reality she was terrified as she stared at Eric. "Katherine run" she yelled toward the girl.

Katherine quickly tried to sprit to the door but Eric had pulled her long brown hair, she screamed out of fear to what he might do to her. Pierce looked at Katherine with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry, I don't remember how I met him but child promise me that you will run away…Don't trust this man he is not human. Run away for your strong spirit does not get broken" her eyes looked at Katherine's. Katherine was speechless she did not know what to say but all she could do was nod.

Eric was furious that this woman told his Pet to run "You do not tell my PET TO RUN" he growled the words at end which made Katherine jumped. He gripped Pierce with his free hand and brought the elderly woman's neck to him and bit down. The woman screamed in pain as Eric was viciously drinking her blood. Her blood was everywhere down Eric's body and some on the floor, Katherine was terrified of the man who held her hair. She thought he was the devil himself.

Eric threw the woman's body to the floor and his narrow eyes landed on Katherine. "My pet" he hissed at her. Katherine's heart dropped when he spoke to her, she wanted out of this nightmare. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Once he stopped he looked at her "Katherine is your name…what is your last" he asked her while his grip on her loosened up.

Katherine glanced at the woman, the woman who did try to help her but Pierce died because she was on the run. "Katherine Pierce" she whispered. Eric rose a brow he didn't really care if that was her name or not but he was curious to know "Well I will address you as Pet, because that is what you are" he pulled her closer to him. Her head reached just his mid chest "I am not a pet" Katherine said sternly. She could hear him making a growling noise in his chest. She stood stiff as a bored wondering if he would attack her like he did the old woman.

Eric looked down at her and lifted her chin to where she was forced to look at him. He lowered his head, his nose was touching hers. "You are my pet, if you don't like it then I suggest you pretend. Because I have little patience when I'm disobeyed" his voice was a deadly whisper that made Katherine shiver from fright. He gripped her arm and squeezed it making her whimper from the pain, and sped out with her.

He was moving faster than she could so she was dragged on the ground, her knees ached from the pain. Eric walked into a small house and placed Katherine back into the room she was in earlier. She glanced to the window and noticed their were now bars in front of them. Eric's fangs popped out and he bit into his wrist.

He shoved his wrist into her mouth that Katherine was trying to keep closed but he grabbed her pelvic area which made her shriek out of horror. She swallowed some of his blood, once he moved his wrist he still had his hand on her pelvic. He let out a small growl as he pushed her upon the bed. Katherine was terrified that she started to scratch at his hand trying to make him move it and she was kicking her legs. Eric let out a laugh as he moved his hand from her pelvic region and he slowly rubbed his way up until he reached where her heart was at. Katherine tried to push his hand away but he did not budge.

"Calm down my Pet" Eric whispered to her.

"What are you going to do with me" Katherine asked as she finally got away from him.

"What ever I please" he replied with his eyes narrowed at her for moving from him.

"No you will not, I refuse" Katherine spat at him.

Eric sped to her quickly and picked her up by the neck "You have no choice I am your owner, and you are my pet…if I want to drink your blood, I will… If I want to make you watch me kill innocent people, you will watch" A dark grin appeared on his face. He leaned closer to her ear "If I want to fuck you, I will" tears started to fall from her eyes.

Eric released her neck letting her fall to the floor. Katherine looked up at the creature in front of her "I want to go home" she spat at him with narrow eyes full of tears.

He let out a laugh "No…we are heading to England. Godric will be their."

Her eyes widen "England…no please let me go home" she slowly stood up.

Eric rose a brow "Get back down…Pet" his voice was calm but their was authority behind every word. Katherine shook her head "NO BRING ME HOME" she yelled at him.

Eric's face became full of anger he grabbed Katherine's wrist twisting it until she fell to her knees.

"I told you I don't like to be disobeyed" he spat at her. Katherine looked at him with narrow brown eyes as her long dark brown hair was a mess.

"Clean yourself up…we leave soon" He said before he released her wrist and headed out the door. Katherine watched him with hate as he left the room. She quickly stood up and wiped the silent tears that ran from her eyes. She refused to get broken by this creature she would hold her head up high because that was the type of woman she was.

Katherine noticed their was a beautiful dark red dress in the closet, she slowly pulled on the dress and noticed that the top was a corset. She let out a deep breath, she always heard that woman in England dressed to impress but they believed pain was a part of it. She left the corset open knowing she would help with it.

_ha he knew I would need help that's why he bought it that stupid man_

Katherine was looking at herself in the mirror and started to brush her matted hair, she was able to get dolled up quickly but the back of the dress still needed to be fixed. Eric walked in taking in her beauty, she was a beautiful young lady and the dress made her look like a million bucks. Eric smiled at the back of the dress.

His cold hands touched the dress as she glared at him through the mirror.

"What's wrong pet" Eric asked smugly. Katherine did not answer but kept her narrow eyes on him. Eric didn't like the game she was playing, he was not a fan of childish games. He pulled the corset strings tighter making Katherine bump into his pelvic area and grasp for air. He knew he didn't have to tighten up to much since she already had an hour glass figure but he wanted to see her surrender to him.

"I asked you a question Pet…I believe an answer is recommended" Eric said with an arch brow. Katherine turned around to face him. She still did not speak but if looks could kill then Eric would have been dead in front of her eyes. Eric noticed the way she was acting and he started to get full of rage, his eyes fell upon her breast that were pushed up higher because of the corset. He kissed one gently making Katherine back up into the vanity.

His fangs popped out he was hungry and the blood pumping into her was making him almost start drooling. His fangs pierced into Katherine's right breast making her scream once again from the pain, she bit her lip trying to silent her scream. Eric's eyes looked at her as he drunk from her breast. Katherine quickly shut her eyes not looking into his since she did not want him to use his magic on her. Once he was done feeding he kissed her lips lightly leaving her own blood upon her lips.

####################################################

The flight with Eric was not what she expected she was terrified that he would drop her but he held her tightly making sure she would not fall. Eric did not let her touch the ground until they reached one of the beautiful houses she ever seen. He dropped her to her feet once they where inside. "Were home my pet" Eric said before leaving her to go meet Godric whom was at the bottom of the stairs.

Katherine watched the two men speak in a language she did not know. A maid who also had similar glossy eyes like the woman Eric killed. She had a caramel skin color and her body was tiny. Katherine noticed she only had a pretty face. "My name is Kendra…I'll show you to your room now" her eyes never met Katherine's eyes.

She did not walk with Kendra but just stayed put at the entrance of the door, Godric had noticed this and tapped Eric's shoulder. Eric sped to her "Pet follow the woman I have business to do, I do not want you out in the open" he tried to keep his voice calm. Katherine looked up at Eric but she didn't want to be near him anyway so she quickly followed the woman. She noticed that her room was upstairs and far away from the entrance down stairs. Once inside she took a deep breath and looked around, Kendra stood near the white vanity set. Katherine couldn't lie the room was beautiful. The colors where white and a soft pink, the bed was huge and she even had a window.

Kendra left Katherine alone in the room, she wanted to be away from Eric but to be all alone was not what she really wanted. Katherine slowly walked toward the bed and she laid down drifting into a deep sleep.

##########################

She woke up early the next day, she noticed she was no longer wearing the dress she wore to England but a long pink silky gown. She didn't even want to think who changed her but she quickly got out the bed and noticed Kendra was standing by the door. Her eyes were no longer glossy but she was terrified that she woke Katherine up.

"I'm sorry that I woke you" she hurried up and said. Katherine gave Kendra a confused look "You didn't…why are you working for them" Katherine asked speaking about Eric and Godric.

Kendra looked down at the ground "Well I use to own this house but for some odd reason I gave it to them, and that man who is short told me if I wanted to live that I would serve them at night and watch you during the day."

Katherine narrowed her eyes "Seriously your watching me" her voice was harsh she did not like to be watched.

Kendra nodded "I'm sorry but if something happens to you while I'm on watch then I get punished" her eyes began to fill with tears.

Katherine was about to say something to the woman but she could hear someone banging something outside. She walked toward her window where the sun leaked thru the cracks. She opened up the shutters and looked down. The grass was a perfect green the trees where tall and full of leaves. She could not lie it was beautiful outside and then she seen where the noise was coming from. A young man was cutting wood.

"Who is he" Katherine asked curiously as she scoped him out. The man was muscular with light brown hair, he was tan from the sun.

Kendra walked toward Katherine and peered out the window "Don't worry about him" her voice was stern

Katherine rolled her eyes and headed out the room, once she reached the door for the backyard she quickly opened it. Katherine was still wearing the silk gown but if she wanted to know something she is the type of woman to go to the extreme. Katherine was standing behind the attractive man who was in sweat from the heat.

"You better go back inside you don't want that vampire mad at you" the man said not looking at Katherine, he swung the ax to cut the log in half.

Katherine rose a brow "You know what type of creature he is" she asked as she took a step closer to him. The man laughed as he turned to face Katherine. His green eyes were full of sadness as he looked at her. Instead of looking at her body like most men did he looked at her face. He looked simply perfect his jaw line was strong, he did not have a trace of fat on his body.

"Yes I know what he is, I was told stories about them at a young age" he said as he tossed the ax on the ground.

Katherine watched him throw the ax she titled her head "Stories?" She was confused.

The man let out a laugh "The creature who walks the night, drinks only blood and is able to use human's as puppets are called Vampire" he said the word Vampire deep and it made Katherine's hair on her neck stand up.

"How do you know this" she asked him as her eyes widen with fear. The man locked his eyes with hers "Because when my mother died after she had me, my father remarried and my stepmother is a witch. She knew about the creatures of the night and warned me about them."

Katherine rose a brow "Then why are you here if you know what they are."

"Because I owe them a debt, so I will look after this yard as long as they choose to live here. Once they decide to move then I will be free" he said strongly.

"What was the debt" Katherine asked as she leaned against a tree. The man laughed "That does not concern you ma'am, I suggest you go back in the house."

Katherine crossed her arms she did not like being told what to do "Why, and what is your name" she asked firmly.

The man walked toward her, he was a lot taller than her "I should not tell you, for the safety of both our lives." he touched her neck where Eric had marked her with his fangs. "You carry the brand that shows you are his" the man turned around and picked up the ax heading toward the pile of wood.

"Go back inside, it's what's best for you" he said not really wanting to tell her to go inside, he wanted to tell her to run. At first he thought she read his mind because she flew past him running and she climbed over the fence. The man didn't know what to do, if the vampires found out Kendra was not watching her. Then his best friend would die, and he would also get killed for her actions.

Katherine didn't know what made her do it again but the idea that the man back their said she belonged to the creature made her snap inside.

_I do not belong to any man she thought to herself. _

Katherine did not know where she was going, she leaned against a tree and wished she could go home and be with her parents.

"Well I guess you do have guts, girl" the man said as he finally caught up with her. Katherine was worn out from climbing over the fence since she had not ate in a while. The man looked at her body for the first time and scrunched his face "How old are you, and what is your name."

Katherine narrowed her eyes "Why should I tell you, you didn't even tell me your name."

The man nodded "The name is Jack, and I'm twenty five years old." he said while grabbing her hand gently to pull her away from the tree.

"Katherine Pierce, and I'm seventeen" she replied with a sweet smile.

Jack nodded "Well Katherine I suggest you stay in the house" he said looking sad at her. He did not wish to see her get hurt by the vampires. So she was led back to the house, Katherine was washed by Kendra and quickly was dressed in a hot pink dress. Katherine looked like a dark hair Barbie sitting on her bed. Eric opened the door and his eyes narrowed on her. Kendra was standing behind him her eyes were full of tears, she mouthed I'm Sorry to Katherine before she ran down stairs. Katherine's eyes widen she wanted to know what Kendra told the vampire that stood in front of her.


	3. Please Don't Come

A/N: I do not own anything….Thanks for reading!

Katherine stood up quickly she did not want him to assume she was scared. Eric did not speed to her but walked very slowly. She felt her knee's shake but they where hidden by the dress.

"So I hear that you ran out the house" he said in a cold soft voice, he was now standing in front of her. Katherine shook her head "No" she lied.

Eric narrowed his eyes "Don't lie to me Pet, Kendra told me you did right when I woke up" he lifted her chin up to where his eyes where locked upon hers. She felt his gaze relax her body.

"Did you run" Eric said calmly not moving his eyes from hers.

"Yes" Katherine replied. His gaze was to powerful for her to fight it, deep down she knew he could ask her anything and she would spill the truth.

Eric nodded his head as his fangs popped out "Are you afraid of me" he asked her still calmly.

Katherine nodded her head "Yes but I fear death more" she replied softly. Eric let out a small laugh his eyes left hers. Katherine hated when she he did that to her she jerked her chin away from him her eyes narrowed. Eric gripped her small arm and squeezed it. She whimpered in pain. Eric picked Katherine up by her waist and carried her out the room. He headed toward the dining room where Godric was at feeding from Kendra. She tried to escape from Eric's grip but he was to strong. He gently placed her down on a chair to sit.

"You will eat" Eric said while a naked woman with red hair walked toward him. "And I shall eat" he said as he grabbed the woman and sat next to Katherine before he bit into the woman's neck.

A huge man who was bald and chubby brought Katherine a plate of fruits with a small piece of meat. Katherine just stared at the food in front of her, she was not hungry from all the emotions she was feeling. She could hear Godric and Eric both drinking from the women it was making her stomach turn.

"Eat my Pet" Eric barked at her, she jumped from the sound of his voice. She slowly picked up a strawberry and let it touch her lip before she took a bite. Katherine was planning an escape. The girl Eric was feeding from crawled under the table and started to give him oral as Eric closed his eyes and leaned back to enjoy the moment.

Katherine pushed the plate away, seeing that just made her stomach turn. She turned around and seen Kendra looking at the floor as she stood up and headed toward Katherine.

"I'll take you back to your room" she was not giving Katherine any eye contact. Katherine glared at her but stood up anyway just wanting to get away from the vampires that were in the dining room. Once they walked up the stairs and entered Katherine's room. Katherine pushed the weak Kendra against the wall "Why did you rat on me" she spat with narrowed eyes. Kendra let a tear fall down her face "If I do not report what you do then I will never be able to see my baby boy" she started to cry hysterically. Katherine embraced Kendra in a tight hug.

"What happened" she asked as she rubbed Kendra's back.

**"**Well when the house was taken from me, Godric and Eric took my son away from me. Godric said he did not want my son to witness all the violence. Which I am thankful that he is with my brother and his family but I miss him dearly. Eric told me that if I report and tell him everything you did then I get to see my son. I did not want to tell him but since I did not have vervain in my system since Godric now feeds from me. He will be able to tell." Kendra spoke softly.

Katherine was confused "What's vervain" she asked curiously.

Kendra allowed a weak smile appear on her lips "Jack has it, it's some type of herb that we can consume and it helps us not to get glamour by the monsters."

"You think I can get some" Katherine asked hoping for a yes.

Kendra looked down at the floor "No, I'm sorry but if Jack would give you vervain then they will kill Jack. Eric will be able to taste it in you blood when he eats from you." Katherine felt like her dream was crushed but she nodded understanding what Kendra was telling her.

Kendra looked down at the floor again "Well I better go back and return to Godric." she turned around reaching for the door. Katherine walked toward her bed and sat down thinking. She needed to escape tonight for she could return home to her mom and dad.

Eric opened the door of Katherine's chamber and seen she was sitting on the bed in deep thought. Katherine did not hear when Eric walked in she was trying to plan her escape. His hand gently touched her cheek making her flinch.

"My Pet" he whispered to Katherine. She looked up at Eric with narrow eyes "I am not a pet and I especially don't belong to you" she spat. Eric let out a growl.

"Katherine I'm growing short with patience with you, I suggest you lean your place quick unless you want pain put on you" Eric rose a brow as he gripped Katherine by the arm pulling her to her feet. "When I walk in you will stand on your feet to greet me, do you understand" he growled.

Katherine's eyes were still narrowed "Go to hell" she spat at him before she slapped him across his perfect face. His eyes flashed with fury once her hand hit him. He made a tisking noise as he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her upon the bed. He looked like a predator ready to attack the prey as he crawled to her on the bed.

"You hit me and I will retaliate" Eric spat at her before his hand came smacking down upon her soft skin on her face. Katherine shirked with pain and her tears came running down her eyes.

"I am going to teach you a lesson Katherine, my pet does not raise it's hand at me" he turned Katherine over to her stomach and ripped off her dress and her undergarments. Katherine was trying to get away but his grib on her thigh made it impossible.

He pulled her closer to him "Pet you will obey me" his hand raised up high in the air before it smacked her butt. His handprint was red on her cheek, Katherine let out a scream and a cry. He raised his hand once more and then smacked her again.

"Will you obey me" Eric hissed as he slapped her four more times. Katherine was crying hysterically the pain was to much for her. She wanted to crawl under the bed and never get out. She was scared of Eric Northman.

"Yes" Katherine cried out. "Yes what" Eric said with a smirk before he smacked her once more. Katherine tried to get out of his grip "Yes sir.. I..I wi-will obey you" she cried. Katherine bit her lip and prayed that he would let her go. Eric pushed her roughly away from him.

"Good Pet" he said before he stormed out her room. Katherine curled up in a ball crying her heart out she wondered why he came to her tonight and why she was in this mess. "I will not obey you" she whispered to herself. "I will kill you or you will have to kill me" she added with pure hate.

**##########################################################**

Katherine woke up early since the sun was beaming on her face her body felt sore and her eyes stung from crying all night. She realized that she was in a white gown and that someone must have changed her, she made a face thinking Eric changed her. Kendra walked in the room.

"How did you sleep" she asked with a small smile. Katherine tilted her head as she looked at Kendra "Ok I guess…who changed me" she asked hoping Eric did not.

Kendra looked down at her feet "Well Eric came into the room and you were crying non stop, he glamoured you to be silent as he undressed you. He then told you to forget. I think he wanted to mess with your mind to show he has control over you."

Katherine's mouth dropped open "What" she was in total shock. She could not believe he would do such a thing, but then she could see him doing something like this. He was a pure evil man in her eyes. Katherine walked toward the window and looked outside "Can I go for a walk or do I have to stay in this room" she asked a little roughly. Kendra smiled "You can go for a walk as long as you don't leave the yard" she linked arms with a smiling Katherine as they headed out the house. Katherine was so happy to be out the house her butt felt sore still from Eric's smacks. She smiled wider when she seen Jake. "Hello Jake" she said toward him.

Jake was working in the yard he turned around when he heard Katherine's voice "I see Eric has not killed you" he said with a sly smile. Katherine rolled her eyes "Well I will run before he can kill me" she added nodding her head. Kendra shook her head as Jake smirked "Dear Katherine you really believe that you can run from a vampire, you had his blood he will find you until the day you die. Plus his speed is so great that it would be hard for you to even run from him while he is awake." Katherine never wanted to except the fact that she was trapped her she fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she was not the type of woman to just cry but being here with Eric was making her turn weak she thought.

"So you will just watch him slowly kill me" Katherine asked Jake. Jake shook his head "No I will not." Katherine's heart leaped "So you will help me escape" she asked.

Jake turned toward Katherine "I did not say that" he smiled, he did not want to tell her that he would help her escape since if Eric would glamour her he would find out. Katherine looked at the ground her beautiful face was filled with sadness. Kendra touched her shoulder "It's ok Katherine" she knew Jake was planning to help them all escape. Kendra was risking it all but she started to take vervain.

Jake led Katherine to a table for her to sit. It seemed like hours where they just laughed and talked about their lives before meeting the vampires. She learned that Jake was always a hard working boy and loyal to his family. Katherine had told him everything from her giving up her child because her parents made her to her being six years old and playing outside in the woods.

Kendra had fallen asleep in the chair with her head on the table. Jake leaned closer to Katherine he was intrigued by her beauty but most of all the person that was inside of her. He placed a hand over hers "I'm glad I got to know you" he said with a smile. Katherine nodded "So am I Jake" she wished she could stay with him forever. Something about him made her feel safe. She looked outside and noticed the sun was going down. A tear fell from her eye going down her cheek. Jake wiped it off "Sweet Katherine do not cry please" he whispered.


	4. Please I beg you

**A/N: Ok their is abuse warning in this chapter later on. If you do not read it I will post a summary in the next chapter. But everything happens for a reason. **

A few months passed and it would soon be her Birthday in a few days. She would be eighteen finally. Katherine was sitting by the window staring outside. She watched as Jake picked up the logs and stacked them into a neat pile. Her heart would flutter every-time he would glance her way. She couldnt help but smile as his eyes caught hers. Giggling like a young girl she quickly jumped when the door opened.

Kendra walked in the room slowly "Do you love him" she asked in a soft whisper. Katherine had grew closer to Jake over the weeks she been here. He helped her when Eric would grow angry toward her and feed. Katherine's dark eyes stayed upon Jake as she answered Kendra.

"Yes. I think I do. He makes me smile when I feel like I cant go. He tells me the time will come when he will be my night and shinning armor. When I will be saved from this monster" her words flowed out her mouth as she thought f her future. Her future with Jake, finding her lost daughter. And then starting a family of their own.

Kendra touched Katherine's shoulder lightly "Like a fairytale" she whispered as she joined her friend upon the frame of the window.

Katherine nodded as her curls gently bounced. "Yes. With a happy ending and everything" she whispered with excitement. This was something Katherine always wanted. A happy ending, love and a family. Something she knew Jake would be able to give her.

As the sky turned orange because it was now evening their was a knock once again upon her door. Katherine was at the vanity table trying to cover up the bite marks upon her neck. She slowly got up and went to the door, their stood Jake. His white shirt looked almost brown from all the dirt and she knew the shiny look of his skin was actually sweat. Not caring she wrapped her hand quickly around him.

"I am glad I get to see you for a little while" she looked up into his eyes with a simple smile on her face. With Jake around she was truly happy.

Jake touched her cheek and his thumb gently stroked her soft flesh. "I look at you and I see an Angel. I touch your skin and my whole body unites" Jake's lips gently touched Katherine's soft red lips. He slowly pulled away. "And when we kiss. I know Im falling in love. I love you Katherine" before he could finish she quickly planted her lips back onto him.

Their lips were intwined together as he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Hands were roaming all over each others as Jake laid her upon the bed. He took out a necklace from his pocket. It was a Cameo necklace with a dark blue back ground.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered as he placed the necklace around Katherine's little neck. His lips started to plant themselves on her neck as she moaned.

"Thank you" she moaned as Jake's hand slowly went up her dress and toward her sex. Katherine wanted him and she ran her fingers thru his hair as she said the three words for the first time.

"I Love You" Katherine said as her eyes locked with Jake's eyes. His finger slowly stroked her sweet spot allowing yet another moan to escape Katherine's lips.

"I love you too" Jake purred as he slowly pushed Katherine's legs open. She bit her bottom lip wanting more of Jake. As He slowly positioned himself a cold chilling voice came from the distant.

"Now Jake. I did not allow you to play with my Pet" Eric said with venom dripping off of every 's heart dropped as Jake quickly turned around to look at Eric. He quickly got off the bed but stood in a protecting way over Katherine. She pulled the covers over her body as she stared at the monster in the doorway. He seemed so perfect with no shirt and just his black slacks. But he was nothing to Katherine.

Eric took a step toward the pair but Jake held up a herb.

"Take one step and I will burn you and weaken your body" he said sternly.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle making Katherine jump a bit, "You been growing that crap?"

Jake didnt answer but just kept glaring.

Eric took yet another step "Go ahead...give it your best shot."

As Jake charged toward Eric, the vampire was able to speed toward Katherine. She was frightened and tried to scramble away but Eric was to quick. His massive hand gripped her neck pulling her delicate body closer to him.

Jake noticed as he turned to look for Eric. He was lost of words for a split second until he heard Katherine's whimper.

"Let her go" he growled.

Katherine felt her tears release from her eyes, she wished she was home with her mother and father instead of this nightmare.

Eric's grip tightened up a bit as his chilling voice filled the room. "Drop the Vervain"

Slowly Jake placed the vervain down worried for Katherine. Eric's gaze turned to Katherine and locked with her brown eyes.

"Kiss me" his voice was smooth but instead of the pull that she usually felt it was just a tickle feeling inside her head. Katherine didnt realize Jake was trying to get her attention, instead of kissing Eric she slapped him across the face. Eric pushed Katherine onto the bed "Such a naughty Pet" he growled at her with his large fangs fully out. Jake charged once again but was stopped with Eric grabbing his neck then throwing him against the wall. Katherine had no idea her necklace was coated with vervain since Jake never got a chance to tell her.

Katherine looked at Jake as she backed up against the wall "Jake" she called out. Eric chuckled

"Dont worry Katharina he is just knocked out...giving me time to play with my Pet" he loomed over Katherine as she went to scream for help. To call for Kendra at least but Eric's hand covered her mouth as he roughly ripped her dress from her body. His free hand opened her legs as he quickly positioned himself.

"I have been wanting to do this for weeks" he growled as his fangs pressed against her soft flesh. Katherine whimpers got louder as he slowly allowed his fangs to go in her while his large member found it's way inside her sex. With every hard and firm thrust he gulped her blood as she cried within his hand.

An hour passed before Eric was finished with Katherine. She was to weak to even move as he placed blood upon her puncture marks. Katherine seemed almost lifeless as tears kept streaming down her face. But once she seen Eric picking Jake up she whimpered once more.

The monster looked at Katherine "I never wanted to rape you. But you will be broken and learn your spot...he will never be seen again." With those words the bedroom door was shut and Katherine screamed and cried.

"Mama...Papa. Help me". She whispered to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: I know it been a while. Hope you enjoyed Kat and Jake :) but if you read it all toward the end. Yes she was rapped and yes it is horrible but Eric wants to break her. So this story will show her struggle and how she acts heartless because of it. Also I have a question for yall. I want to crossover other vd characters. Like Damon and Stephan..make them related to someone in Bon Temps. let me know. and thank yall


End file.
